scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Jungle Book (TheBeckster1000's Style)
TheBeckster1000's twelfth spoof of The Jungle Book. Cast *Clyde McBride (from The Loud House) as Mowgli *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bagheera *Cuddles (from Happy Tree Friends) as Baloo *Red Claw (from The Land Before Time) as Kaa *Mewtwo (from Pokemon) as Shere Khan *Kipper (from Kipper the Dog) as King Louie *George (from Peppa Pig) as Flunkey Monkey *Hugo (from Go, Hugo, Go!) as Colonel Hathi *Rita (from Go, Hugo, Go!) as Winifred *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Hathi Jr *Various Animals as The Elephants *Tony Toponi, Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail), Dr. Dawson, and Basil of Baker Street (from The Great Mouse Detective) as The Vultures *Lori Loud (from The Loud House) as Shanti *Arlene (from Garfield and Friends) as Rashka *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Rama *Scat Cat (from The Aristocats) as Akela Movie Used: *The Jungle Book (1967) Footage The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Happy Tree Friends (Season 1) *The Wrong Side of the Tracks/From Hero to Eternity/And the Kitchen Sink *Party Animal/Ipso Fatso/Don't Yank My Chain *Doggone It/Concrete Solution/Sea What I Found *Easy for You to Sleigh/Whishy Washy/Who's to Flame *Every Litter Bit Hurts/As You Wish/Take a Hike *Change of Heart/A Hole Lotta Love/Mime to Five *Nuttin' Wrong with Candy *Blast from the Past/Chew Said a Mouthful/See What Develops *Idol Curiosity/Home Is Where the Hurt Is/Aw, Shucks! *A Sight for Sore Eyes/Wipe Out/Letter Late Than Never *Wingin It'/Tongue in Cheek/Easy Comb, Easy Go *I've Got You Under My Skin/In a Jam/Junk in the Trunk *Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow/Double Whammy/Autopsy Turvy *Meat Me for Lunch *Happy Trails *Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark (Season 2) *Read 'Em and Weep *Can't Stop Coffin *We're Scrooged! *Snow Place to Go/Dunce Upon a Time/Gems the Breaks *Just Desert *Peas in a Pod (Season 3) *A Sucker for Love: Part 1 *A Sucker for Love: Part 2 (Season 4) *Wrath of Con *All Flocked Up *Something Fishy *Without a Hitch *Swelter Skelter *I Nub You *A Bit of a Pickle The Land Before Time *The Cave of Many Voices *The Star Day Celebration *Escape From The Mysterious Beyond *The Hidden Canyon *The Lonely Journey *Return to Hanging Rock Pokemon *Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) *Mewtwo Returns (2000) *Detective Pikachu (2019) Kipper the Dog *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Peppa Pig *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Christmas Special *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Specials *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes Danish *Go Hugo Go (1993) An American Tail *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) Disney *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *The Aristocats (1970) Garfield and Friends *Shows *Specials *Movies Gallery S1E16A Clyde with model volcano.png|Clyde McBride as Mowgli Toothy.png|Toothy as Bagheera Cuddles sits.png|Cuddles as Baloo Red Claw standing.png|Red Claw as Kaa Mewtwo smash bros.png|Mewtwo as Shere Khan Kipper-kipper-20.4.jpg|Kipper as King Louie George Pig.png|George as Flunkey Monkey Hugo_JD2.jpg|Hugo as Colonel Hathi RITA.png|Rita as Winifred Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper as Hathi Jr S4E06A Animals eating food.png|Various Animals as The Elephants Tony Toponi.jpg|Tony Toponi, Fievel Mousekewitz-2.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz, Basil dawson.gif|Basil, and George as The Vultures The_Loud_House_Lori_Nickelodeon_3.png|Lori Loud as Shanti Arlene the Cat.jpg|Arlene as Rashka Garfield-garfield-16403609-989-1500.jpg|Garfield as Rama Scat Cat.jpg|Scat Cat as Akela (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movie spoofs Category:The Jungle Book movie spoofs Category:Parodies Category:The Jungle Book Films